A continuing difficulty in today's information-rich society is effectively communicating pertinent information to those individuals who are most interested in it. A related problem in the art is efficiently and effectively finding pertinent information. Traditionally, methods for finding pertinent information or for guiding the user to information of interest are cumbersome and often ineffective. Some of the systems and methods disclosed herein can be used for finding, presenting and/or communicating useful and relevant information, including methods relating to guiding individuals to places of interest, and methods relating to the presentation of information that is pertinent to a particular individual's interests or situation. Additional embodiments and features, and the nature of the present invention may be more clearly understood by reference to the following detailed description, the appended claims, and the several drawings herein.
The foregoing drawings illustrate various features and aspects of the present invention, but are merely illustrative, and are not intended to limit the present invention in a manner not required by the appended claims.